The Next Legacy
by GrandWhiteStar
Summary: An Alternate Timeline: The next Avatar is born from the Northern Water Tribe setting out around the world to master the four elements while handling the political challenges an Avatar must face in their era.  Created Pre-Korra
1. Chapter 1

A Note

This idea was created in 2007-2008 during the time Book 3 was airing. This was before any news regarding Korra, the time of Aang's death, and parts of the world called Republic City and new technology was revealed. This is not meant to tie into Korra. This is, as of Korra's existence known, an alternate timeline with a different Avatar from the Water Tribes. This is going to be a long story and it is meant to be.

The Rise of the Avatar

Prelude

Decades had been spent by the Avatar, the Fire Lord, and the citizens of the world to rebuild following the century-long conquest by the Fire Nation. This time had been spent rebuilding cities, honoring lives lost, and the general changes which occur over time. Avatar Aang spent a good portion of his life rebuilding the Air Temples and bringing back the almost-lost art of Airbending. The Southern Tribe was restored to its former valor and size whilst Waterbending had been renewed in the South Pole following the near-extinction of the Southern art. Ba Sing Se's walls were rebuilt during the time the Fire Nation Capital was restored. A dedication to peace arose in the Four Nations and life continued on. Avatar Aang's passing was seen as a sad mark to the world. His beloved wife Katara and her brother Sokka had passed away only days before he did. Fire Lord Zuko had died five years before them, and Toph Bei Fong passed away a year after Avatar Aang. With the major icons that brought peace to the world gone it was now time for the ruling generation to stay committed to peace. Sixteen years following Avatar Aang's passing the world was earnestly looking forward to discovering the next Avatar who would be from the Water Tribes. Ninety years following the end of the war…and sixteen following Avatar Aang's passing the Avatar's appearance was to come as conflict had begun to shift the balance of the world two years prior to this day…

The Next Avatar

Before the gate of the Northern Water Tribe stood a group of eighteen people on a new expanse of ice made solely for today. It was the middle of the week which was driving the world into a frenzy; the next Avatar would be revealed sometime this week. On a massive slab of ice stood twelve youths all dressed in thick clothing accompanied by six adults. Two of the adults, both male and in decorated clothing, stood in front of the group.

The man on the left had a relaxed face. Standing over six feet tall, his slim yet imposing figure was reflected in his shadow by its massive stretch during the early hours of the sunrise. His dark blue eyes drew focus from his short brown hair which went to the tip of his ears with two long bangs held together by beads made of bone which went down to his short goatee. The dark blue of his whole attire accentuated the golden crescent moon on the center of his coat. This fine outfit ended in polar leopard boots. On his back were a whale tooth spear and a small hunting knife made from the bones of a polar leopard. This man was Chief Haruk of the Southern Water Tribe.

To his right stood a slightly shorter man with a sterner look on his face. He had long black hair in a single braid which went to his shoulder. His analytic gaze was as vibrant as the golden full moon on the center of his coat. The most notable feature on his face was a pair of two scars from a grizzly wolf's claws which were now bright marks on his left cheek. Strapped to his waist by a seal fur sash was a long machete made from the bones of a grizzly wolf. This man was Chief Arashi of the Northern Water Tribe.

Chief Arashi stepped forward and looked at the twelve youngsters. "As you know during this time of the year we normally examine older students to determine if they are ready to be recognized Waterbending masters. You twelve were all born on the same day within a week following Avatar Aang's passing. One of you might be the Avatar. We are putting you through the examination method of bending against Master Hie."

Chief Haruk spoke next. "We know this is not something many of you are ready for. However with the unrest in the Fire Nation we're hoping the next Avatar is in this crowd so he or she may be off to begin mastering the other elements as soon as possible. We need the next Avatar to be ready."

The sentiment amongst the twelve sixteen year olds was not sympathetic to this.

"I heard the students from the past two days were beaten senselessly by Master Hie. He took them on like he was fighting a Master." One voice said.

"He fought them as if he was against a Master? I don't want to die! I want to live!" another cried out.

"I need to go change my pants before they freeze." A third said which drew the eyes of everyone.

Not all were scared. A girl dressed in lighter colored clothing with long black hair with a braid for a left bang named Kala looked angry. She stood with clenched fists beneath her thick gloves. Her blue eyes were looking at the two Chiefs intensely. "After three years of talks I finally convinced my dad to let me go hunting with him. Today is when his hunting party goes out and I get dragged out here for some stupid bending test? That is not how I wanted to spend my sixteenth birthday. If I can marry I should be able to hunt." She said while venting her anger. 

Next to her a boy with short white hair looked over and listened. His eyes showed sympathy for the girl. "Well I'm sure being a year away in the South Pole made it easier for you to talk to him and he missed you. I'm sure you can get him to let you go another day."

"But it's my birthday, Hakeinu!" she replied.

"It's mine too, Kala. I understand how you feel but we have no choice. Someone this week's going to be named the Avatar and the Tribes are just doing what comes natural with it."

"Yes but if they took my word for it I wouldn't be here. I'm sure I'm not the Avatar."

"I hope I'm not either but we have no say in this."

"Oh I'm going to get my say when I go up against Master Hie. He's going to regret that I had to come here."

"Aren't you taking this with a little too much anger?"

"Even if I go hunting again it's not on my birthday and the moment's value won't nearly be as great, Tattoos."

Hakeinu put his hand on Kala's shoulder. "Things will work out between you two and you'll get your moment. At least we get the celebration with the other masters tonight if we're able to best Master Hie."

"Well that celebration's going to be a nice consolation since he'll be there I guess. If I can't go hunting then my dad'll see me be a master tonight."

"I know you can do it." Hakeinu stated. After Kala's smile the attention of all turned to a man in his mid fifties approaching the group. His hair was long and set into eight equal strands which went just past his ears. His bright blue eyes skimmed the crowed as he got in front of the group. He merely shook his head.

"I don't think the next Avatar's in this crowd but we have no way of telling yet. If any of you kids can best me then you'll be a Master. I don't expect any lucky ones." He said before looking at the Chiefs.

"It's what must be done, Master Hie." Chief Arashi said before he and Chief Haruk sat near the gate of the city.

Master Hie gazed at the crowd of youths. "So who's first today? There's only a dozen so let's make today short. I have other 'real' masters to deal with today." He stated. 

The crowd of young Waterbenders fell silent for a few moments until Kala stepped forward. "I'm not in the mood for this today but no one gave me a choice." She said while removing her gloves and stepping to the opposite end of the small island. She assumed her stance, ready to fight the master.

As soon as Kala was in her stance the old master immediately spun to his right and called forward a large stream of water his with his hands from the ice. Kala watched the stream drive toward her and she placed her hands in front of her and moved them away which parted the water stream as soon as it neared her. Kala then moved forward and pushed her arms forward which sent a spike from the ice at Master Hie. The man shattered the spike away with his hands and as he spun to the left water shot up around him and arched into the air. Master Hie brought his hands down and the arc water came crashing down at Kala. Kala swung her arms in small circle before moving in the incoming water to her side and made an ice path toward Master Hie which she used to get close to him. As she closed in her opponent drew his stance up which caused Kala's new ramp to move above Master Hie which he promptly turned into water with her target's feet stuck in it before tossing her down.

"You're making this too easy, Kala." Master Hie stated before bending a wave of water from the ice and sending it at her. Kala quickly faced the wave and as she moved to stand up Bended the wave away from her to create a large water whip which lashed at Master Hie's ear.

"I'm not done yet." She said as she pulled the whip back and drew it around her arms before charging at her master. Her opponent brought his arms behind his torso and sent forward two fast streams of water. Kala Spun to the right which added the water streams to her own attack at Master Hie's legs. Her distance to the man was enough where the attack swept him off of his feet. He promptly stood up and from there brought up two large water drills before bringing them down in front of Kala. She was forced to retreat or avoid getting slammed down by the drills which then broke through the ice the two Benders were standing on.

Kala moved around the gaps in the ice with her arms covered in water. Master Hie scoffed at the attempt and slid around the water gap before drawing from it a massive stream of water. The motions of his arms and torso sent multiple streams up from the hole at Kala. As she attempted to get closer to Master Hie she became occupied having to block his attacks. After she knocked away three streams she was hit hard by the fourth and sent back to where she had started. Kala rolled over and reassumed her original stance. She drew her arms up high and brought them down quickly which created a massive cloud of mist. When Master Hie drew down the fog Kala was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she run off to?" he asked himself as he looked around the ice patch. The sound of cracking ice appeared ten feet to his left and he quickly drew up the ice of that area and froze it. Kala was not within the ice. As he searched for her location once more a sudden burst of water from the hole he created leaped onto Master Hie and froze over his arms and legs. Kala soon burst from the ice gap with her legs from the knee down frozen into an ice block which allowed her to rise. Floating in front of her was an ice spike.

"How is that, Master Hie?" she asked him while not moving her body an inch.

"Well I have to say that's impressive Waterbending. You should get out of there before you get hypothermia."

"I think that's enough. Kala is no doubt good enough to be considered a Master." Chief Haruk stated. Kala then unfroze her master and helped him repair the battlefield. After bowing to Master Hie she returned to her spot in the crowd with all eyes on her.

"That was genius, Kala. When did you come up with that?" Hakeinu asked her.

"If I kept trying to out-bend him I would have worn myself out and had no chance. I had to distract him. An air bubble kept me with enough air until I broke the ice he attacked. I froze my legs and did the rest." She explained.

"Remind me not to get you angry." Hakeinu stated.

Following Kala's victory over Master Hie ten other students had gotten the courage to take on their Waterbending instructor. However their valor was not enough and the remaining ten were quickly defeated within two moves by the wise teacher of their sacred art. At this point only one student had not faced Master Hie and that was Hakeinu. He had waited for the ten other students (rallied by Kala's) victory to finish. Their momentum wasn't enough to get past their master's skill. Now Hakeinu was the last student left to combat. With the students and the Chiefs of the Water Tribes having their eyes on him it was time for Hakeinu to step up. He slowly made his way to where Kala had stood earlier and placed his gloves inside his coat.

"I hope you're not worn down by eleven consecutive fights, Master Hie. I wouldn't want to have an edge over you." Hakeinu said before assuming his stance.

Master Hie grinned and scoffed. "Oh don't worry about me. Minus Kala I've had no trouble. You should be worried about what'll happen. Let's see what you picked up these past four years when you started taking this seriously." He said before pushing forward a massive wave of water. As the wave rushed forward Hakeinu stepped toward the wave and thrust his arm in front of the wave splitting it in two before bending half of the wave and starting a run at Master Hie. As he closed in he jumped up into the air and thrust the water down at Master Hie. This attack was turned into ice around the master who quickly returned fire by using the new ice as projectiles against Hakeinu. The youth had to focus on shattering the ice projectiles with his bending before lashing back with a Water Whip. Master Hie jumped back and thrust the whip back at Hakeinu. Hakeinu took the blow to the shoulder and as he went down he yanked the ice under Master Hie's feet and sent him down to the ground.

"Your persistence at staying close is going to get you hurt fast, Hakeinu." Master Hie said as he jumped up and thrust Hakinu into the air with a column of water. As he was sent up Hakeinu froze the column and turned it into snow to slide down before using the snow as a wall which held against an incoming stream of water. Hakeinu promptly responded by spinning his hands and sending forward from the snow wall six ice spikes at Master Hie. Hakeinu turned his wall into water and ran forward as Master Hie evaporated the ice spikes. When Hakeinu got close the master swung his left arm up which turned the ice near Hakeinu into a moving water jet. Hakeinu sliced through it using his held water and made a second slice at Master Hie. As Master Hie moved back a portion of his hair was cut by the water slice. "Staying close to me isn't going to throw me off despite the advantage you get." He said before bending Hakeinu's water and using it to grasp Hakeinu's right leg and freezing it before creating a large Water Drill. As the drill came down on the stuck Hakeinu he quickly bent and froze the drill before freezing and promptly breaking it which let out a flurry of snow in front of the old Master. While he was occupied with the small blizzard created by Hakeinu the younger Waterbender unfroze his leg and circled his arms before bringing them down which shattered the ice around the two Waterbenders but left the areas bystanders were alone. He began to move floating ice around to unbalance Master Hie. When the master caught on he quickly froze a patch connecting the two. Master Hie froze himself in place and quickly rose up a massive wave which tipped the two and sent them under the water. When Master Hie resurfaced he noticed Hakeinu had frozen his legs to the same patch during the wave. As Master Hie went to use another Water Drill Hakeinu quickly created a massive water blast from the sea which sent Master Hie from his spot and into the gate. As the master fell down Hakeinu froze the man's hands and legs.

"Is that enough?" Hakeinu asked Master Hie.

"You have me frozen while you're able to attack. I yield." He said to Hakeinu. The youth unfroze his master. "Good job. Now we have two possible Avatars ready to travel." At that moment Hakeinu looked back at Kala with wide eyes. That was not something either wanted to hear.

"We could just be prodigies." Hakeinu said following this revelation.

"Perhaps you two are prodigies but it could be either one of you." Master Hie said. "Chief, I'm going back to the city. I need to finish preparations with my other students." He said before walking away.

The two Chiefs stood up and walked over to Hakeinu and Kala. "We'll see you two tonight for the ceremony. Be there when the sun sets." Chief Arashi said before walking away. This left Hakeinu and Kala to just stare at each other.

"Master Hie's full of it. There's no way either of us are the Avatar." Kala said to break the silence.

"I agree with you, Kala. We're just two really good Waterbenders. In a few days we'll see the Avatar and watch him go off into the world." Hakeinu said.

"You're right. I'll see you at the Chief's palace at dark." Kala said before running back to the city. Content with his actions Hakeinu walked back after letting Kala get some distance.

"It's not me and it's not her." He said to himself as he made his way back to the city.

After the sun set and the half moon was the dominant object in the sky a celebration was being held in the Chief's palace. While the general populace was seated on the floor of the gathering area the two Chiefs and a council of four elders and Master Hie sat in the center while twenty Waterbenders from both tribes sat on opposite sides of the area. Waterbenders of the Northern Water Tribe wore dark blue coats while those from the Southern Water Tribe wore a lighter color. A feast was laid out on a dozen tables in the center of the palace. When all were present Chief Karuk stood up.

"I'd like to thank everyone for attending and to thank Chief Arashi and our sister tribe for their hospitality this past month. To my Waterbenders who have spent years training and have come here to be announced as masters I have to say I am proud of you all." He said before standing up. The Southern Waterbenders stood up following their Chief.

"I'd like to thank the Spirits of the Moon and Ocean for this bounty we have accumulated for tonight's feast. May they continue to guide us and watch over us in times of peace and in times of war." Chief Arashi said before standing up. The Waterbenders from the Northern Tribe stood up following their Chief. The two leaders then picked up ceramic bowl with black paint inside them. One by one they would go in front of a Waterbender and put the marks of the Moon and Ocean on their foreheads. "These two marks designate the following Waterbenders as Masters." Chief Arashi added before bestowing the mark.

Towards the end of the row of Northern Waterbenders Hakeinu and Kala were standing between peers at least seven years older than they were. The two were looking at each other and around the room as the ceremony took place.

"Okay so I'm sure that the rest of the people here are at least in their early twenties." Kala said to Hakeinu as she looked across the room.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hakeinu asked.

"Not when we're both sixteen and this is the week the next Avatar was born sixteen years ago."

"You're still worrying about that? There's still four days left anyways so the chances are low."

"You tell me who else you think could beat Master Hie this week!"

"Hokoshiro?" 

"He's been saying it's him for four years now and you buy into that?"

"No I just don't think it's either of us." Hakeinu added before Chief Arashi arrived and placed the two marks on Hakeinu and Kala.

"I am very proud of you two. You have made your tribe very proud." He said before moving onto the last few Waterbenders.

"Look, Kala. Let's just enjoy the food and good times. My sister Yuki's all excited. I told her that with hard work and some patience she'll be a master at our age in no time." Hakeinu said.

"You're right. Plus the looks on my parents' faces were priceless." Kala said.

As the two spoke eased their worried by talking the attendance in the room increased as three old men in blue conical hats walked into the room which alerted the Chiefs.

Chief Arashi walked down to greet the three men. "Are you here to come enjoy the celebration?"

The center man with a long gray beard shook his head. "We have finished making preparations. The time has come to announce the identity of the next Avatar."

The room suddenly fell silent and all eyes were on the three men in the center of the room. Hakeinu and Kala both widened their eyes and pointed at the other without even looking.

"I knew it was you all along." Hakeinu said to Kala.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tattoos. It's definitely you." She retorted. Both were speaking with a nervous tone.

The center monk walked up to where the council sat and he looked at the audience. "As I said before we are here tonight to announce the identity of the next Avatar. We are here to tell our Tribe that we are in the presence of Avatar Hakeinu." 

There were looks of shock and gasps (and a few "WHATS?") in the crowd. Hakeinu's hand pointing at Kala went limp and all eyes soon fell on him.

"This isn't a joke…" he said in shock.

Kala nodded slowly. "I don't think it is either." Following her statement the entire room was bowing to Hakeinu.

"Can I speak to the monks?" Hakeinu asked Chief Arashi.

"Of course, Avatar Hakeinu." He said. The young Avatar followed the three monks out of the room as the silence continued.

"I guess we have more to celebrate on now when he returns." Chief Haruk said.

"I agree with you, old friend. This day is truly a blessing." Chief Arashi said as they watched the Avatar and the monks leave the room.

Outside of the palace Hakeinu stood in front of the monks. "How do you three know I'm the Avatar? There's no way it can be me." He said.

The long-bearded monk shook his head. "It is you, Avatar Hakeinu. We've known for some time but it is tradition that we announce the Avatar's identity when they are sixteen years old." He said before extracting from his coat a small cloth holding four toys.

"How did you find those toys? I thought I lost those!"

"When you were young we were sent a massive pile of thousands of toys from the Air Temples. These ancient artifacts were toys from past Avatars. The four you chose were the ones from your past lives. You picked them out because they were familiar to you." 

Hakeinu shook his head. "I loved those toys but that's just luck."

"Denial shall not change things," the monk began before bringing up a gold and black box before extracting four new artifacts. "Do you recall when you and the other children helped us with artifacts four years ago?" 

Hakeinu nodded. "Yes…"

"The same process with the toys was used. We asked you and every other child to select an artifact from each of the four nations. You selected the four belonging to your most recent past lives." he stated before extracting the artifacts out one at a time. "This Bison Whistle you selected belonged to Avatar Aang; your most recent past life. This head piece from the Fire Nation was given to Avatar Roku by Fire Lord Sozin. This golden fan was a weapon used by Avatar Kyoshi and is her iconic weapon. This betrothal necklace you chose was the one carved by Avatar Kuruk."

Hakeinu looked at the four artifacts. "I chose these because they looked like the best artifacts of the four nations."

"They were familiar to you. A close personal attachment." The monk added.

Hakeinu stared at the artifacts. "I'm the Avatar…" he said while just staring at the artifacts.

"That is correct."

"So what now?" the new Avatar asked.

"Tonight you shall celebrate with the Tribes. Four days from now we'll be setting out to a town in the Earth Kingdom. You will head to the Northern Air Temple to meet with a guide to help you with your questions and then you shall head to Ba Sing Se to begin learning Eathbending." The monk said.

Hakeinu shook his head for a moment and then put the artifacts back in the box. "I guess I understand. I'm going to go back and celebrate. I just feel bad I stole the spotlight from the Waterbenders."

The monk laughed. "It's not every day the Avatar is revealed. Fate is a very funny thing at times. Go enjoy yourself." He added before walking away. Hakeinu took a deep breath and walked into the palace.

Walking back into the palace Hakeinu was relieved to see that the celebration had gone on. As soon as one person spotted the Avatar more eyes fell upon him returning. All the attention focused on him made Hakeinu nervous and he quickly made it to a crowd of familiar faces; his family.

The tall man in hunter's wear with short black hair and a scar over his right eye was Hakeinu's father, Kusen. The woman who was up to the man's chest with her long black hair in a single tail was Hakeinu's mother, Kyo. The thirteen year old girl next to Kusen with her hair in two braids was Hakeinu's sister, Yuki. Next to Kyo was a nine year old bow with extremely short black hair named Hisane; he was Hakeinu's brother. Hakeinu took a seat next to family but he remained silent.

Kusen looked over at Hakeinu and smiled. "Are you going to say something or are you going to sit there and mope, Hakeinu."

Hakeinu quickly looked up and shook his head. "I'm not moping, Dad. I'm just shocked is all." 

"You should be happy. Enjoy the celebration. It's not every day you get to be a Waterbending master AND the Avatar."

"You're taking this predicament very calmly, dad."

"We can't go back in time and change it. Plus now your mother and I can say we're the proudest parents in the world since our son's the Avatar. Your mother is enjoying the attention she's getting from the other mothers over this."

Hakeinu looked over and saw his mother smiling and looking proud while various other women were complimenting and asking her questions.

"Oh well there's always a little feeling you get. I always thought that maybe he was the Avatar." She said to a crowd of amazed-looking mothers.

"She is taking it well." Hakeinu said to his father.

"As I said before we're the proudest parents ever." Kusen stated.

Hisane looked over at his older brother. "What about that trip you and mom were talking about, Dad?"

Hakeinu raised a brow. "What's Hisane talking about?" 

Kusen sighed. "After hearing you had mastered Waterbending your mother and I had thought of a world-wide trip. Since you would be a Master you could teach your sister Waterbending along the way and then we would drop her off at our sister tribe for her year of training at the very end of the trip."

Hakeinu frowned. "And now that I'm the Avatar that plan's been messed up. The monks told me in a few days I have to go off and master the other elements."

"We're in no rush, Hakeinu. You have your duties to the world as the Avatar. We can always have the trip when you return. You shouldn't worry about it. Plus you can give us better information so we don't wind up going to boring places."

"I guess you're right about that." Hakeinu said.

Hakeinu's sister Yuki crossed her arms. "Don't get all frowny on us, Hakeinu. I'm still going to be a great Waterbender even if you're the Avatar."

Hakeinu laughed. "Well when you want you can always fight me."

Yuki pondered. "Fine. But just Waterbending!" she said.

The four present family members laughed due to Yuki's comment. "Now let's sit down and eat as a family. Time will fly by and you'll be off." Kusen said. 


	2. Tales from the World

Across the World

Fire

While the news of the Avatar spread from the Northern Water Tribe and the rest of the world continued their daily routines, the conflict within the Fire Nation continued. On an island in the Eastern Fire Nation, very close to the direct center of the archipelago, two massive forces of soldiers were stationed on opposite sides of the island. Six Fire Nation ships, three on each side, were just past the shallow water awaiting orders from their commanders. The two forces were standing in front of each other on a standoff. On one side, the warriors wore straight-lined uniforms with three silver sunbursts on the chest and shoulders. The other side wore smoother outfits with three golden sunbursts on the chest and shoulders. To the west of the island two massive black walls shielded two adjacent islands with a small large canal between the two walls. Starting and ending each wall were massive statues of Fire Lord Zuko which on one side could gaze directly at the nearby island and the conflict about to unfold.

At the head of the army with the silver suns was a tall young man in a commander's helmet with a silver-version of the headpiece worn by the Fire Lord. His skull mask only had two eyes and where the third would be was replaced by the silver sun. On both sides he had imperial Firebenders in stance ready for combat and to their sides was two lines of Komodo Rhino cavalry.

The head of the army with the golden suns was a female figure inside of armor opposing the head of the silver army. Her mask had three eyes with the third encased in gold and she lacked the mock headpiece of the Fire Lord. Her army lines mimicked her rival's minus the addition of armed warriors with tall shields strapped to their left arms. The standoff between these two armies was only intensified by the sun at the top of the sky above them. The heavens, it seemed, were gazing down on this conflict directly and feeding the Firebenders more power.

"If you withdraw your armies now I'll look past you trespassing on this island and your supporters won't suffer a traitor's punishment, sister." The lead man said to the opposing female.

The female scoffed at her brother and crossed her arms. "I'm not inclined to believe you, Prince Azai."

"You should be calling me 'Fire Lord,' Princess Sūn Zàizhī." The male countered.

"You will have that over my dead body, 'little brother.'"

"Two minutes makes no difference. I am the first born son of our late father. The birthright is mine."

"Well until the Sages say otherwise, no." the female confidently said before leaping forward and unleashing wide stream of fire at her brother. The attack was easily parried as he raised his arm and aimed it at his sister.

"Take them out! This is OUR soil!" he shouted as his army rushed forward with a war cry from both sides filling the sky.

When the two front lines clashed they broke apart, causing the small army behind to get in front of the battle. Fire began flying the instant the armies crashed into each other. It flew in various directions and struck at different spots. The soldiers caught by where the fireballs landed were knocked off their feet by the blasts but they quickly resumed fighting after a moment to regain their bearings. This phenomenon occurred all over the battlefield as the fighting went on. Azai's Imperial Firebenders chose the non-bending soldiers as easy targets and attacked them first. However these slow moving soldiers were well prepared due to their shields. As streams of fire went out toward them Sūn's Firebenders would fall behind the shields as their wielders ducked to cover the ground. When the streams ended Sūn's Firebenders rolled from behind the protection and struck back. Two Firebenders appeared from behind each shield and countered with a combined fire blast at their aggressors. The Prince's attackers were knocked back by the combined stream. When the second attack occurred and the shield wielders repeated their tactic, the second line of Azai's forces ran up during this time to climb up and over the shield before attacking these men specifically. Many were brought down due to the surprise and the first attacker's renewed assault. The Firebenders who relied on this cover were left alone to deal with what appeared to be a larger army as cavalry soon charged in past the open lines.

"Don't let the rhinos charge through the second line or we're done!" the princess shouted as she engaged several of her brother's Imperial Firebenders. When she was attacked by two charged blasts she ducked under them before leaping up with her body parallel to the ground. During her time in the air she unleashed three simultaneous fire blasts from her hands and one of her feet which disabled three of the Firebenders. When she fell to the ground she rolled up to another one face-to-face before using him as a shield from a fire ball and then tossing him toward her attacker. As Azai's cavalry closed in, several of Sūn's soldiers extracted from their pockets two large sacks of gunpowder. They threw these bags down and lit them on fire. This created loud bursts of sound which caused the cavalry to rear up on their hind legs and throw off their riders. The Princess quickly took control of one of the stray Komodo Rhinos and ran through the crowds of fighting soldiers, charging at her brother who was her primary target. As if awaiting her attack Azai fell to the side, and a shorter figure rushed from behind to the top of the Komodo Rhino and attacked the princess with a flaming arch from a kick. The princess grabbed the offender and tossed him down. The attacker quickly got up and extracted a sheathed broadsword but before he could engage the princess a figure in very light armor with a mask identical to the princess' stepped on the blade with his own sword, a jaing, pointed at the boy's throat.

"You're not getting to the Princess until you take me down." He said.

The downed sword-wielder clenched his fist and shot a blast of fire at the man's face. The princess' guard raised his left hand in front of the fire and stepped back which allowed his attacker to get up with his sword ready. A look of shock appeared on the youth's face when the burning left hand was uncovered and as silver as the steel on their weapons.

"That's not going to work on me, kid. Aren't you a little young to fight a war?" he asked. The two clashed swords and the youth gave out a low growl.

"Not when I have a purpose to fight traitors like you."

"Either side is a traitor to the other." The metal handed man said before the two continued to clash blades.

"Zuten, be careful!" the princess shouted before throwing her arms forward to unleash two long streams of fire at Azai. The prince brought up a wall of fire from a low stance to counter.

"If you can't take me out in an Agni Kai then this fight won't work." He said before falling back behind several soldiers who then engaged the princess. Azai ran from the spot and noticed a ship on the opposite side of the island which was aiming a dragon-shaped cannon at the combat. "No cannons today, sister." He said before circling his arms in a loop, creating an arch of electricity which seconds later became a large bolt of lightning which destroyed the cannon. Azai confidently blew on his fingers where the lightning exited his body and grinned. "I am the Prince of Cold-Blooded Fire. Zero! Where's the airship?" he shouted.

The youth fighting Zuten broke away and looked at the prince momentarily. "It should be over the wall by now!" he shouted before sending a fireball at Zuten, who contorted his body in a ghastly manner which allowed him to move under the fireball before rolling up in front of Zero and kicking him back.

From beyond the western wall a massive airship rose up and began moving toward the island. Fifty more Firebenders were about to enter the battle after the airship conducted a bombing raid on the princess' main forces. Zuten looked up and ran to his princess. "Princess, our airships aren't here yet and Azai has an Imperial-class coming this way!" he shouted.

The princess quickly threw off her helmet which exposed her top knot, her long flowing black hair, and the sun spot tattoo with a red center on her forehead. Her amber eyes looked up at the massive airship. "Nuisances." She muttered before inhaling and looking at the ship's side engine. As she exhaled, a small stream of superheated air shot from her forehead and flew up at the targeted engine. The stream of superheated air created a massive explosion which totaled the engine and sent the airship crashing down into the deep waters after the airship passed over the island in its crash landing. From behind the eastern wall two small airships began to soar toward the island and from the wall more ships emerged.

"I miscalculated how much she had ready." Azai said with malice as he watched his airship go down. "Get the ships to cover us! We're falling back. This island is not worth the throne!" he shouted. The cannons of his ships began to fire smoke bombs on the island from their phoenix-shaped cannons. Azai's forces quickly fell back, dragging back the wounded while the Prince bright up a large wall of fire to hold off his sister's offensive momentum. When the time was right he, too, fell back. "We're done here yet, oh-dear-sister-of-mine. We're not even close to an ending. Take this island now but you're only making yourself a bigger target. I have the Capital City." He said before the ship's hull closed up and sailed away.

Zuten looked at the princess. "You're letting them retreat?" he asked.

She nodded. "Those two airships have no Firebenders on board. If Azai shot one down he'd notice and he'd continue attacking us with his larger forces. I at least bought us some time to fortify a base here in case he tries to attack again. Every inch counts. Start counting the wounded and get them off. I'll remain here until reinforcements arrive." She stated. After she spoke two messenger hawks arrived; both with black ribbons attached. "We're in luck. The Earth King's going to supply us with some doctors in the next 'tourist boat' here." She opened the second note and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Zuten asked.

"The Avatar's identity has been revealed. He's heading to Ba Sing Se in a week. What luck for us…"

The prince's fleet was heading back to the Capitol before returning to the military base behind the wall on the Western Fire Nation. Azai sat on his small throne. "I didn't know she perfected that Combustion thing yet. I hadn't counted on that. Now airships are going to be fodder for her…" he said to his war minister. The elderly man looked at Azai.

"We will have to reposition the engines where she cannot get at them as easy. We'll begin designs as soon as we return to the Capital. We will not let you lose the throne, sir." The war minister replied before a messenger hawk flew through a window. Azai picked up the message and grinned.

"A new piece has entered the game board. The Avatar's identity is public and he's heading for Ba Sing Se. If he gets there my sister will get to him…I think it's time we play diplomacy in the Earth Kingdom as well." He said to himself.

Earth

News had spread to the Earth Kingdom that the Avatar would arrive in the Northern Earth Kingdom before heading off to master the four elements. In response to this, many people from nearby areas were heading into the coastal town of Kishiiwa in order to see Avatar Aang's successor. It was only two decades old and had not required a connecting rail system to major cities in the Earth Kingdom until this moment. Due to the spur of the moment event many strong Earthbenders were finding easy money by providing willing citizens protection to travel across the Earth Kingdom to see the Avatar who had been unknown to the world for sixteen years.

Among the various traveling parties heading to Kishiiwa, the longest-traveling were being escorted via a powerful Earthbender and a badgermole. This group consisted of a dozen villagers unable to go to Ba Sing Se to await the Avatar's arrival there. They could muster up a small collection of silver and copper pieces as payment but their guide was willing regardless. The villages rode behind the badgermole on ostrich horses and their guide rode atop the badgermole.

The badgermole's owner was a short young woman, fifteen years old with long brown hair arranged into two loops which held up dangling orange paper lanterns with the insignia of the Flying Boar on all sides. She wore a short dark-green shirt ending at her elbows, with an armored skirt worn by soldiers and tight pants which ended at her knees. Like all Earthbenders she was barefoot, and unlike many she carried a hammer half her size on her back. In her lap was a map of the Earth Kingdom with a large red circle over the location of the town Kishiiwa and several smaller blue circles indicating past marking.

"Okay, so if we stay in a northwest heading we'll be in the town by sunset and the Avatar arrives in the morning. Just keep following the high ledge and we'll be on track. How wonderful! I get my money and my pupil short after. This is great, Pachuu! Taking away the spot as the Avatar's teacher from those old Dai Li officers after getting booted out of their ranks is the greatest bit of payback I can ask for. Oh great-grandma Toph would be proud!" she said before laying back on Pachuu. "I can hear her now saying 'Xia Lin I am so proud of you!'" she shouted out before laughing. "Too bad she's not around..."

An ostrich horse carrying a middle-aged man caught up to the badgermole. "Excuse me, Miss Bei Fong! How much further are we going today?"

Xia Lin sat up and looked down at the man. "We'll be in Kishiiwa by sunset. At our pace it should only give us a stop or two before we reach town. Then I can give us a nice spot to watch the show."

The man nodded. "I'll inform the others. Thank you very much, Miss Bei Fong. I'm sorry if the money wasn't enough."

Xia Lin shrugged. "You need something to get on a ship heading back to your town after the show's over. I'd help you back if I could but I have a big errand at hand."

"Getting us there is all we need. We have plenty to get a ship to sail us back and ride home from there. You made sure of that." He explained before riding back to the dozen ostrich horses following Pachuu. The group had been traveling for a week with the aid of Xia Lin and Pachuu's Earthbending accounted for a good amount of the distance covered.

Air

High up in the northern Earth Kingdom mountain rages were three large pagoda temples attached to the same massive mountain. These pagodas scaled the side of the mountain and appeared like three separate staircases with eight steps leading up to the top of the mountain. This massive split structure was the only inhabited Air Temple. It was built by Avatar Aang and his followers of the Air Nomads over the course of twenty years. Known to the world as the Grand Air Temple it was the sole residence of the new Air Nomads and their non-bending followers.

The center pagoda housed the most activity due to a medium-sized airship being brought out from inside the temple. This non-coal powered airship was used by the Air Nomads for a group of twenty people due to their numbers consisting of non-benders as well as Airbenders. It had been constructed by the Fire Nation as a sign of peace by the previous Fire Lord and was powered by Airbending. Two young Airbenders were busy filling the balloon with air while other monks watched as the airship began to rise.

Writing down his observations was a tall, bald man examining the details of the ship being resurrected from its room inside the temple. As he sat and wrote down his thoughts, he drew the attention of younger monks. "What are you up to, Vajra?" a young Airbender asked.

The man looked up from his book. "I'm writing my initial observations about the ship and some details of it and myself."

"Why are you doing that?"

"So I can better document my travels with the Avatar. I'm going to travel and document it all so it can be published as an epic tale."

"Aren't we not supposed to attach ourselves to earthly things?"

"I'll focus on that part when I finish writing this and figure who to give the money to. I have to get my name known as a great nomad somehow." He added before returning to his writing. Vajra would not be traveling with the air nomads to retrieve the Avatar; instead he would start his travels with the Avatar once he arrived at the Grand Air Temple.

"I can't wait to see the next Avatar. I hope I don't miss it!"

Vajra laughed. "He has to come back to master Airbending so if you miss him once you'll see him again."

Walking to inspect the airship was a very elderly monk with a long gray beard split in two. He was one of the five head monks of the Grand Air Temple following Avatar Aang's passing and considered the head of the council. He overheard Vajra and the young Airbender speaking which caused him to head over. "He will not be here for too long on the first visit. Tomorrow is the Winter Solstice and the Avatar must meet with his past life for guidance. After that he shall be off to Ba Sing Se to master Earthbending. Only when he is ready to master Airbending will he return." He explained to the two nomads.

The young Airbender's eyes went wide. "Oh! Monk Jirun! Can I please go see the Avatar?" he asked while jumping frantically.

The elder monk smiled. "Of course you can, young Airbender. We needed an extra pair of hands to help with the ship. That makes four counting the two Airbenders working on the ship. We'll be setting off shortly." He explained before walking back to the ship, turning around, and sending two fruit pies from his sleeves flying at Vajra and the young Airbender. Both were struck in the face by the projectiles.

"My journals!" Vajra shouted as he brushed off his pages; his young companion started laughing and eating the fruit pie splattered all over his face. Winged lemurs soon arrived to begin eating the scraps on the ground.

Water

It had been two days ago since a massive ship from the Northern Water Tribe left its home to set sail for Kishiiwa with the Avatar on board. The night sky was unhampered by foreign light and was being used as a guide for the Waterbenders helping the ship move to its destination. Aided by Waterbending, the ship sailed through the waters much easier than any other ship might. The ship was due at port by sunrise in order to coincide with plans preset by the monks with the Grand Air Temple and the monks in Ba Sing Se. The crew of the ship was still awake for one reason. There was a growing feeling the Avatar would have attempted to turn the ship around (made apparent by his nervous pacing and his different behavior). The Waterbenders were going to keep the ship on course until the Avatar was asleep. They were not going to take risks with anything ruining this tightly set schedule.

For hours now Hakeinu had been pacing on the deck nervously, looking north hoping something would force them to turn back. He had not been allowed to pack any "worldly possessions" by the monks so he had nothing to distract him. He was being watched carefully by Master Hie in case he attempted anything. The young Avatar was looking unlike how he had been days before when they left port for the Earth Kingdom. His hair was messy, black rings around his eyes, and he appeared very shaky with his hands. Nothing like how he had been earlier.

"You should relax, Hakeinu. Nothing is going to happen to turn us around. We have to get you to the town in time. The monks didn't tell me anything but if you don't calm down and get some rest you're going to be a complete wreck. That won't be a good first impression." Hie said as he sat on deck and watched Hakeinu.

Hakeinu looked at him with frustration and sighed. "You don't get it! You won't let me Waterbend, I couldn't take a weapon or a simple tool with me because they're 'worldly possessions,' and now I have to set off and not see home until I mastered the elements. How do you think I feel? I haven't been outside of the Tribe, ever."

"You're the Avatar. You don't have a choice to stay home anymore. As much as it would hurt anyone it has to happen. You've been stressing over this since we left port. That's not how my students behave."

"You don't have to jump into any of this or have to worry about a civil war in the Fire Nation. I have the entire world watching my every move and I don't know what to do. I've only known I'm the Avatar for less than a week now, sifu."

"I'm sure anyone in your position would feel that way. You best get those feelings out now because getting involved in affairs across the world is your duty as the Avatar. You need to find calm. You will have plenty of help and the world on your side. Go below deck and get some rest. You're making the other Waterbenders crazy staying up late every night. You'll be fine after you get some rest. Don't make me have to give your mother bad news. She won't like it."

Hakeinu sighed, looked at his master, and nodded. "I'll do what I can. Thank you, Master Hie." Hakeinu said while giving a light bow before going below deck to get some rest.

"It's about time he went to bed. Everyone else is about to pass out…" the old master said before going below deck himself.


End file.
